


Marvel Mayhem Alternate

by RichSkitzCale



Category: Generation X (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Gen, Reimagining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichSkitzCale/pseuds/RichSkitzCale
Summary: An alternate timeline/version, of a series I did exclusively on ComcVine.   It focuses on the group Generation X, as it developed in an alternate timeline.





	1. Elpis Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s lead in: First and foremost, I apologize for my long absence from ComicVine. The past few months have been hectic with real life obligations, the trials that come at the start of the year, and focusing on various writing projects. The initial thought process behind this reboot, if that is the correct term, of my parts of Marvel Mayhem, had been running through my mind for a while. Since I was invited to ComicVine, and into Marvel Mayhem, part of my mind was always looking at the series. The problem that happened, and I think contributed to it going defunct twice, was that most authors wouldn’t communicate with each other, and throw in unannounced cameos. Also, there was never a timeline discussed, but that is slightly minor given the concept of the floating timeline. It is my hope to redo the series, and since this will most likely be a solo project, eliminate some of the logistic issues of timeline by changing certain details. For that reason, this will be an alternate timeline to the original Marvel Mayhem, as well as Marvel, but acknowledge the existence of universes that follow the other fan fictions out there. If you enjoy this, please comment, or send me a message on ComicVine or my own private e-mail: richardbsampsonjr@yahoo.com
> 
> I don’t make that last request lightly. I have been working on various true fan fictions since 1997, but have been writing stuff since 1995, and have received little in the way of feedback. You would not believe how much even a short ‘thank you for writing this’ goes to one’s morale.
> 
>  
> 
> Attention: Generation X and their villains, as well as any other mutant mentioned in this work, is property of Marvel Comics. The character Richard Cale is one of my own development. There will be changes to some of the characters background, as this work is an alternate of the Marvel Mayhem series on ComicVine.com.

Story 1: Elpis Remains  
  
    It was a quiet day in the small Yugoslavian town.  It was one of those days that a majority of the teenagers in the town either went walking in the woods around the town, or spent time reading in the town library.  In fact, two girls were in the library, which was the reason why no one else was there.  
    These two girls were the most unlikely of friends, which was an odd change of pace for the one girl, a redhead whose first name is Yvette.  Her life changed when she had found out she was a mutant.  She had been blessed, or cursed, with a unique combination of powers.  First off, she could control her own density, protecting her from various threats from the world.  This ability would make her look skinnier than she was, but would turn her red hair into spikes, and her fingers and toes into sharp claws.  It also made her absorb light, and give off a gravitational pull.  Due to the sharpness her skin took on, she was also gifted with a healing factor, as well as psychic abilities to help her communicate when those powers were active.  
    That last gift, however, seemed to be wasted.  With her powers now active, and some people having seen what she could do, they started shunning her.  She was thankful for the one person who did remain at her side, her new friend Vivian.  Since then, the two would spend time talking about things.  Today's topic had been Greek Mythology, and Yvette had closed the book after reading the last part of the story.  "So Elpis remained.  It makes sense, in some way."  
    She could tell Vivian was puzzled by that, especially as she said, "I don't think so.  Why would it be better for that to be trapped in that jar, instead of all those vices.  If you ask me, those should be trapped in the jar, not Elpis.  The world would be better off if those vices were still locked in that jar."  
    Yvettte had to agree with that, but explained.  "The key part of the legend is that Elpis remains.  That's the one thing that should never be lost.  No matter how bad something gets, we always have Elpis.  As long as we have that, things can get better, no matter how bad they get.  Once that is lost, its all over."  The last words made Yvette think of a piece a paper she had found in her locker.  
    She saw Vivian get up, and then pick up the book.  "I suppose that makes sense.  Do you think we have enough for our report?"  Yvette looked at her notes, and then nodded.  Once she did so, Vivian said, "Cool.  I'll return the book, and make a quick stop at the bathroom.  We can head home after that."  Yvette nodded, and watched as her friend headed off.  
    When Vivian headed off, a few things happened in that time.  The first was Yvette looked again at the note she had received.  It had been from one of her other friends, one of the ones that hadn't spoken with her since her powers developed.  In fact, the time her other friend stopped speaking with her was almost the same time Vivian became her friend.  The note hinted that her old friend wanted to talk with her, without Vivian present.  It also hinted that Vivian was not to be trusted.  Part of Yvette had a feeling it was linked to the rumors about what Vivian's father did.  
    The second was that Vivian had stepped into the bathroom, pulling out a cell phone as she did so.  She had dialed a special number her father had given her, one for a special business partner.  It didn't ring long until a voice answered.   The voice sounded like the speaker was speaking through some sort of filter.  _"I take it things are ready to go."_  
    Vivian quickly responded.  "Yes.  I will have her in place before the event.  Just be able to make it look like you caught both of us.  I have her convinced that I‘m her only friend."  She had worked hard on this, convincing her father to contact the individual she was talking to.  
    The voice on the other countered in a way she didn‘t fully expect.  _“You better worry if this does not go as planned.  I know about your own unique talents, and you would make a good temporary stand in for Yvette‘s unique talents.”_   That worried Vivian for a moment, but she decided not to respond to the implied threat.  Her father was powerful, and she doubted this person would want to risk that.  
    When that call ended, the figure who had been called went into action.  His minions were setting things up, having already incapacitated the owners of the building.  It would be all that would be needed to secure their target; a target that would help the leader of the group maintain his power for a long time.  Hell, if her current look was any signifier, he might do more than use her for food, once he broke her spirit.  
  
    It had taken a bit of time for Vivian to put the book back, but once she had, Yvette and Vivian started the walk to Yvette‘s home.  It was the typical walk, making sure they both stayed on well traveled paths.  With all the fighting going on in their country, it was safest for the two teenage girls to travel together, and very public paths.  Since Yvette had entered puberty, however, she didn’t like doing this.  Vivian didn’t like it since her father was very well known in the community.  
    The only acceptable time for them to take a less frequented road was when they approached Yvette’s home.  While Yvette’s family wasn’t wealthy, they did have one of the nicer homes in town.  It was comparable to a middle class home in other countries, like England, the United States, or France.  It was a struggle for them to maintain, but Yvette was thankful they had it.  It was a sign that Yvette’s family had been fortunate, and not hated.  
    It was for that reason alone that both girls froze in shock when the building exploded.  The beautiful home flew apart as a fireball exploded out of it.  Yvette was the first to move, literally sheltering Vivian from any debris that flew at them.  Luckily, they were far enough away for the only harm they got would have been scratches.  Once the danger had passed, however, Yvette turned to look at what had once been her home.  
    Yvette was certain her parents had been home.  She had planned to drop off her things, tell her parents about the note, and go see her old friends.  Now, all she wanted to do was to see if they were alright.  She hoped they were.  She hoped they were alive.  She started to move towards the site, but felt someone holding her back.  She looked back, noticing Vivian was holding her arm, but also noticed that Vivian looked a little shocked.  
    Yvette glanced down, noticing her skin was tensing up.  She tried to reel in her feelings, knowing they were making her activate her powers.  She was certain they would cause more serious injury than the debris.  She was nervous, almost panicky as she tried to speak.  “V-V-Vivian.  I-I-I need t-t-to see if my…”  
    She was cut off as Vivian shook her head, and pointed at the house.  “It will be pointless right now, Yvette.  Besides, the ones who did this might still be here.  They might not know you weren’t in the place.  If they see us, they will kill us.  I don’t think they want witnesses around.”  
    Yvette took a quick breath, and realized Vivian had a point.  Whomever had caused this could still be around, and if they were spotted, they would be in serious trouble.  Yvette kept her eyes at the site of her home, now in ruins, and said, “You’re right.  We should go…”  She didn’t know where to go.  She didn’t know if they could head to Vivian’s home, where ever it was, but where else could they go.  
    She felt Vivian tug on her arm again, especially as her friend said, “Let’s go.  I just saw something.”  As the words were said, Yvette saw it.  Figures were coming out of the debris cloud, and something about them radiated menace to Yvette.  They definitely had to get away from them.  
    Again, she felt Vivian tug on her arm, as the girl said, “Yvette, come with me.”  For a moment, Yvette didn’t feel like questioning it, and started to head with her friend.  She paused, wanting to ask where they would go, then thought better for a moment.  They didn’t have time to delay, since another glance back gave Yvette a brief glimpse of the figures.  One appeared to be very muscular, but that one wasn’t as frightening as a figure near the back.  All she could see was a strange apparatus covering the figure’s face, possibly to save it from the smoke and such caused by the explosion.  
    As the two girls fled, the figure in the apparatus held up his hand.  He didn’t want them to pursue just yet.  It was all part of the plan for the two to get away.  He then looked at one of his group, and nodded.  The nod was all the other figure needed to know what to do.  Soon, that figure appeared to dissipate, like it had been made out of the smoke in the air from the explosion.  Anyone who was looking at the cloud might have noticed the odd purple tint in the smoke now, which would confuse anyone trying to figure out the cause of the explosion.  
      
    Yvette had not been sure where they were running, but Vivian seemed to be certain about it.  She had chanced a few looks back as they turned every corner, entering what had to be very unsafe areas, and saw no one pursuing them.  That didn’t mean they were safe, but something told her they were still in danger.  
    Vivian had finally stopped, obviously catching her breath.  Yvette took this moment to finally ask the important question.  “Vivian, where are we?  I’ve never been in this part of town before.”  The only thing she could figure, as she looked around, was that this was one of the seedier parts of their town.  A part her mother had warned her about entering many times.  Why would Vivian, who was from the very good part of town, dare enter this area?  
    Vivian was bent over, running through things in her head.  Every turn she made had been calculated for one reason.  She wasn’t scared of this area, mainly because she knew the safe path home.  Today, however, all paths to this area were guaranteed safe.  She just had to sound convincing, especially as she said, “I, I, I don’t know.  I just ran, and turned to avoid leading whomever they were to my home.”  She slowly stood up, and looked around.  “Ugh.  I shouldn’t have just turned willy-nilly.  Where did we end up?”  
    Vivian saw Yvette look around for a moment, and then look at her hands as she responded.  “I don’t know, but I don’t think it’s a safe area.”  Vivian nodded, and decided to stand back to back with the girl.  It was actually the best thing, since it would be easier for the deception to happen if Yvette didn’t see what she did.  She also kept an eye on the sky, noting that Yvette was not facing where her home had been.  The smoke plume in the sky was in her view, and she saw the purple haze coming towards them.  
    Yvette tensed up her hands, making them into sharp claws.  If they were being followed now, or were going to be ambushed, she would make sure that she would, at least, wound their attackers.  They had killed her family and destroyed her home.  Besides, if word had spread about her mutant ability, only the most deranged would attack, or the haters.  Personally, she didn’t want to deal with either, since neither would stop an attack once they started, unless they were killed.  
    While she had her attention focused on the path they had come from, Yvette didn’t notice the purplish haze starting to fill the area.  At least, not until she heard Vivian coughing.  It was then she turned to look back, and noticed the purple smoke.  She didn’t know where it came from, but something told her it was from the explosion.  She tried to relax her hands, but she started inhaling the smoke as she did.  It wasn’t until she started coughing that she noticed it.  The purple mist seemed to be flowing around her and Vivian.  That couldn’t be right.  That would mean it was alive.  
    Soon, things started going black.  Yvette couldn’t concentrate, and couldn’t breath.  She started feeling weak in her legs, and arms.  She was losing consciousness.  She couldn’t let that happen.  If she passed out, they would be helpless.  Already, Vivian was lying on the ground, not moving.  Yvette had to somehow stay conscious, but it was already too late for her.  The mist was starting to feel solid, like it was holding her body still.  Soon, she blacked out.  
    Once Yvette stopped moving, figures appeared out of nowhere.  Some seemed a bit troubled by that, as if where ever they had been had unnerved them.  The one that was the leader, the one in the respirator, looked at his prey.  After a moment, he said, “Is she subdued?”  
    The purple mist flowed out from where it had been, and solidified into the form of a man.  Once the man was whole, he said, “She is out, Master, and should be out long enough to get her in the base.”  The lead figure nodded in approval, and then watched as the other girl got up.  
    Once Vivian was up, she looked at the fallen figure of Yvette, and just smirked.  She was glad to see Yvette like that.  She then looked at the figure in the respirator and said, “She’s all yours.  Honestly, I’m glad she’ll be gone from here.”  Once she had uttered those words, she felt the gaze of the leader of the others on her.  Something about that gaze unnerved her, but she wouldn’t give in to it.  
    She was startled when the figure said, “To be honest, she is the main prize.  I see her powers, and they are definitely ones I want to enjoy.  I also see yours, and I know why you want her gone.”  That did unnerve her.  When her father had first heard about this guy, she figured he would be the perfect person to help her get rid of this potential rival.  She hadn’t expected him to have such insight into her.  
    She buried those fears, and looked the figure in the eyes.  “Listen, Emplate.  Don’t you dare try those threats with me.  My father is Stewart Montenegro.  He’s one of the biggest crime lords in the world.  If anything were to happen to me, there would be no place on the planet you could hide.”  With the last statement, she made sure the point was clear, and she saw it in his eyes, but only for a moment.  
    To her shock, he didn’t back down.  He remained calm as he spoke, and it scared the hell out of her.  “I am already aware of that, and don’t try to use your talent on me.  I am very resistant to psychic powers.  Mind you, had this plan failed, you would have been taken in her place.  That so called ‘silver tongue’ of your is a very powerful thing.  And if you think your father poses a threat to me.”  She then saw him hold up his left hand, and to her horror, she saw what had to be a circular mouth with teeth in it.  It was a frightening sight, and in that instant, she realize who really had the upper hand.  “Let’s just say he has no idea what powers I hold.”  
    Emplate kept his gaze on the girl in front of her.  He could see the fear that just reappeared in her.  All this time, she had confidence that her father was the biggest player in the game.  Now she, as well as her father, were dealing with someone who was a bigger threat.  Since the curse had gripped him, he used it, and worked in the shadows better than any criminal.  He had also been working on getting thralls.  In due time, he’d be ready to take on all the powers in the world, and he’d round all the mutant up like cattle.  Humans would eventually be wiped out, but everything would happen in due time.  This girl’s father was no threat to him, and she was realizing it.  
    Finally, the girl nodded, and ran off.  She obviously had a path home, and Emplate just nodded to the purple one, the mutant named Vincente.  Instantly, the mutant changed into a purple mist, and followed the girl.  It would be good, for future reference, to know some of the paths Montenegro had for safely getting through the bad areas of the town.  It would be good to know, especially if he would have to deal with the man again.  
    Once the purple haze was gone, Emplate looked at the rest of his group, and pointed to the hulking figure of a man.  “Bulwark, grab her.”  The figure effortlessly picked Yvette up, and held the unconscious form over his shoulder.  Once that was done, Emplate motioned back the way they had come from.  “Back to the lair, all of you.  Vincente will join us when he has completed his task.”  With that, he phased them all out of synch with reality, and headed back to the lighthouse he had turned into his lair.  
  
    When Yvette finally came to, she wasn’t sure she had come to at first.  She was someplace dark, and as she tried to move, she found her arms were chained to a wall.  She also realized she was standing up.  Fear started to go through her mind, and she chanced calling out.  “Vivian?”  There was no response, and no sound of someone groaning.  That worried her.  
    She pulled at the chains again, wondering if she could cut them.  She first tensed her hand, and tried to cut the chains holding her.  Unfortunately, she couldn’t do that.  She then remembered that she did have some skills in gymnastics, but when she tried to bring her legs up, she found they were chained to the wall as well.  That meant there would be only one way out, and she really didn’t want to do it.  
    Yvette was aware that her power had a very undesirable side effect.  If she fully used her powers, it would destroy her clothing.  It would also cut her free of the chains, but she figured she would have to act quick.  She already heard movement from somewhere outside the room she was in.  She activated her power, inwardly wincing as the action created audible rips in her clothing.  It was also accompanied by the sounds of the chains hitting the floor.  She was free, and now she was going to make a break for it.  
    Before she could run, however, the door to the room opened, and she was blinded by light.  She was also startled to hear a raspy voice say, “Ah.  It looks like we arrived in time to stop you from getting away."  In that moment, she saw the purple mist come into the room, and she realized what had happened.  The mist was alive, and had choked both her and Vivian.  They had both been captured.  
    Emplate watched as his captive tried to back away from Vincente.  It was pointless, but her futile effort made for a fun little show.  It wasn't long before she started coughing.  When that happened, he just said, "I want her subdued, not fully out.  It should give D the time to put on her new outfit."  
    Yvette didn't like the sound of that, especially as she noticed the little man who was carrying some sort of restraints.  She didn't think much of them at first, but she also didn't want the man touching her.  As he started to put it on, she tried to speak, finding the task difficult.  "Wh-wh-what are y-y-you…”  
    She couldn‘t finish the question, but to her dismay, she heard the one in charge answer.  “Those restraints my associate is putting on you were made to handle your unique ability.  They won‘t be cut by your skin, and I have the feeling you don‘t want me looking at your naked body.”  She knew he was right about that, but she still didn‘t know why she was here.  
    Emplate could see her confusion, and he could also see that she would need time to be broken.  He decided it was time for a half truth.  “Now, if you were wondering what I was going to do with you, let‘s just say you are going to be a source of sustenance while you stay here.  A shame you can‘t share that honor with your friend.”  He saw a look of fear fill her blue eyes, and he enjoyed the sight.  No doubt she would assume that her friend was dead.  
    He then saw that the rest of his statement must have registered.  “Wait?  What do you mean sustenance?”  He decided he didn‘t need to verbally answer that question.  He reached forward, the mouth on his hand opening and closing.  He could see the terror now in her eyes, and it made him enjoy his first bite even more.  Soon, with his hand pressed up on her forehead, he felt her marrow being taken into his system.  Her powers would be a perfect addition, especially if, as he figured, they were powerful enough to keep him out of The Beyond indefinitely.  
    When he had his fill, he removed his hand, and watched.  Yvette looked bleary-eyed, and then collapsed onto the floor.  He knew this would not be the last.  In fact, he anticipated many years of this.  He then led the way out of the room, confident that his newest meal would not only last the longest, but would break soon enough.  
    Yvette remained on the floor for a few moments, feeling completely drained.  Whatever this monster had done, it took a toll on her.  Luckily, she felt her body healing, but she had no idea how long she had until her captor returned.  He appeared to have everything thought out.  
    Her cell had a window, but it was too small to get through.  She could see glimpses of the outside from it.  The occasional glance through it, however, made her not want to trying to use it for an escape.  The view changed on occasions, and never looked the same when it changed again.  Was the window even real, or did it actually lead to another room?  
    From time to time, how she was restrained changed as well.  Sometimes, she was chained to the wall, some times she was held to wall by a shackle, so she could move about the room.  Other times, she wasn‘t restrained at all, and she would try to cut through the walls.  Usually, those times were short lived, and it started to seem to her that it was a calculated thing, designed to break her.  
    The longer things lasted, Yvette started to find it was harder to believe that she’d ever get out of this cell.  She didn’t give up, though.  She remember the words from the story she had read.  Elpis remained, and she knew once it was gone, it was over.  So she started focusing on other things.  
    She knew there were safe times, when the place was quiet.  It meant they were all out, most likely finding more victims.  She had overheard her captor, who she had learned was called Emplate, speaking about another mutant that would further his goals.  It was a boy, from what she could tell, but he was tricky to find.  
    She also noticed that the place they were in must move.  She had felt it shudder from time to time, and that gave her some information that improved her situations a little.  She knew the window in her cell was real, so if she ever did think about using it, she would at least know she would be outside the place, with a chance of freedom.  
    This shuddering, however, usually coincided with being bound to the wall again.  It was possible Emplate suspected she was thinking about it.  She could tell by his actions that he did not intend to give her up, that he wanted her to know she was going to be with him forever.  She definitely did not want that.  She wanted freedom.  She wanted to be her own self.  She wanted her own dreams, some she wondered if her powers would ever allow her to have.  
    Those thoughts were all that kept her sane, especially as the moment came.  It was after the latest move, when she could see signs of a forest from the window.  She had known Emplate was excited.  He seemed to have found the mutant he was looking for, or at least where the mutant called home.  No doubt, they would be all out looking, or somewhere above her, plotting.  If she could, she would break free, and try to warn this boy; then if she were recaptured, someone else wouldn’t share her fate.  She also knew about others, overhearing that Emplate had gained more thralls, and she didn’t want to think about what that meant.  
    Her thoughts were cut short, however, when during one of the quiet moments, she sensed something.  For a brief moment, she felt a sense of wonder in her mind.  It wasn’t hers, but she could sense a feeling of both fascination, and anxiety.  Someone was in Emplate’s lair, and moving about.  They hadn’t been captured, but had stumbled onto the place.  
    She didn’t dwell on it long, since after the momentary incident, Emplate entered the room.  She could tell he was bothered by something.  He didn’t speak, but quickly fed on her ability.  It was possible that Emplate knew this intruder was about, and didn’t want her to be at full strength at the moment.  He was trying to break her, but Elpis remained.  
    It was the one thing she wouldn’t give up, especially not now.  She knew there was a chance at escaping.  She felt the presence in her mind again, and knew what she had to do.  She mentally reached out with a plea for help.  _“Who’s there? I need help. That monster is feeding off me.”_ She didn’t feel the presence leave, and to her relief, she heard something happen at the door.  She knew what it was.  It was the sound of Elpis.  
    It was the sound of hope.


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Yvette (aka Penance) gets rescued by an unexpected savior. The event has an impact on both their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: Generation X and their villains, as well as any other mutant mentioned in this work, is property of Marvel Comics. The character Richard Cale is one of my own development. There will be changes to some of the characters background, as this work is an alternate of the Marvel Mayhem series on ComicVine.com.

Story 2: A Chance Encounter  
(Rewrite of The Day His Life Changed)  
  
    Richard Cale would never forget the day as long as he lived, and that was in part to how it began.  He had spent the morning in his room in the Cale ancestral home.  It was the main home they had, but he knew of a few other family owned places in England.  He actually liked those better since he always had a room that was out of sight to the paparazzi.  
    He blamed his father for the high number of those people around their home.  Recently, his father had bought up another company, and laid off a few people.  He wasn’t surprised when they were the first ones to say mean things about his father.  He couldn’t disagree with them, since everyone knew how bad the economy was at the moment.  His family was well off, but not the families of the people his father had laid off.  
    It wasn’t a surprise to him when he finally came down to the living room in the manor that his father had already left.  He actually preferred that, since he didn’t feel like having another fight with his father.  Besides, if he ever needed to be put in a better mood, he could do that better by talking with his mother.  
    This morning, she was sitting in her chair, looking over a paper.  This time, he saw she was reading one of the articles relating to the death of Lord Taylor.  The death was mysterious, and the Lord's daughter had been deemed the prime suspect.  It was true that the girl was adopted, but there had never been any hint that she had done anything that one would consider suspect.  That didn't mean Richard thought she was innocent.  Something about the whole situation didn’t set well with him.  
    Once he entered the room, his mother addressed him.  "Richard, I'm glad you are up.  I wanted to discuss something with you."  While the statement was innocent sounding, Richard could feel dread creeping up on him.  He turned to face his mother, as she continued.  "This whole thing involving Lord Taylor's death has cause some problems for his wife and adopted daughter.  The sad thing is that the daughter is being victimized by the media.  Her mother called, and asked if we might be interested in arranging a marriage, in part to clear her daughter..."  
    Richard didn’t let his mother finish her statement.  He raised up his hands, and responded to the unfinished question.  "Absolutely not.  First off, I am still seventeen.  Second, I have never met the girl.  Do I need to continue?"  There were several other reasons why the whole idea was insane, but he remained silent out of respect.  
    To his surprise, he got a rare stern look from his mother.  He forgot how his mother felt about social classes helping others in need.  He just never though that it would include this.  It was beyond his belief when she said, "Do not forget that you are still our son.  I asked you since your birthday is coming up in a few months.  I am sure that if you agree to this, they would be willing to wait until then.  I will, however, give you time to fully think this over."  He remained silent at that, knowing why she ended her statement where she had.  
    His father wouldn't approve of it at first, but he wouldn't fight it if he willingly agreed.  Given Richard's feelings for his father right now, he was tempted to agree.  That was tempered, however, by the nagging feeling that something wasn’t on the level about the whole Lord Taylor situation. He would need time to think it all through, and he wanted solitude to do that.  Richard looked at his mother, and nodded.  "I will consider it, but I do need time to think it through.  If you don't mind, I want to take a walk so I can figure it out.  Can I give my answer when I return?"  When she nodded, he left the room, and headed out the door.  He knew right where he was going to go.  The woods that was on the edge of the estate.  
    The woods that were on the border of the estate had always been a welcome place to him.  It offered him the solitude he needed to unwind from everything that stressed him out.  That was also something he valued a lot since the day he had learned about his mutant power.  
    Richard had earned the power to fully mimic a mutant he was close to.  Normally, this range was a five foot radius around him.  Any time a mutant would enter that radius, or he neared a mutant, he would start taking on their powers.  He would even gain access to their thoughts and memories.  It was different, however, if they closed the gap.  When that happened, he would take on physical characteristics, as well as take on the personality traits of the mutant.  One time, while his father visited an orphanage, he had discover that when a girl with lavender skin had neared him.  Since that day, he concentrated to keep that range in check.  Part of that meant taking long walks in the woods, where the only sound he usually heard was of the local wildlife.  
    It was midway into the woods that he realized something was amiss.  The sounds of the local wildlife was gone.  Since he first started his walks, the wildlife had gotten used to his movements, and never went silent like they did when he first started.  This silence was different.  They knew a strange force was around; one that was a hunter. It bore all the signs that something vile was about, and that scared him more than anything else.  Such a force might have no problems with leaving the woods to pursue him.  
    With that in mind, Richard started to move towards one area he knew by heart.  It was a clearing, but he also knew of a tunnel that was near the clearing.  It would be the perfect place to hide out, or better to sneak out of the woods.  He just needed to reach it.  
    When he reached the clearing, he forgot about the tunnel.  In the clearing, Richard saw a very unusual sight.  There was a lighthouse in the middle of the forest.  More proof that something was odd in the forest today.  The thing about the lighthouse, however, was that it looked like it had been there for years, and it awakened the explorer in Richard.  
    He debated the wisdom of exploring the place, with the feeling of dread that seemed to be in the area.  If this was the source of it, he would be walking into certain danger.  Of course, if someone was possibly trapped in there, leaving and coming back later could mean their doom, since he figured the place would disappear if it were found out.  After mentally debating what he should do, he decided and tried the door.  
    He was surprised when the door opened, but he proceeded with caution.  Just because the door was unlocked didn't mean some one wasn’t watching.   When no attack came, he quietly shut the door, and briefly surveying the interior.  He was half tempted to open the door, and look again at the outside.  By the inside, the place looked larger than it appeared on the outside, and he was on the bottom level.  No doubt, the would find places to check out on the way up.  They would also have to be places he could duck and hide in if need be.  
    Richard started by climbing the stairs.  Doing so, he found some very disturbing sights.  Several rooms looked like they could be hiding places, but from what he saw, there were corpses in the rooms, and it was an unnerving sight.  It also explained the silence in the forest.  The animals could sense the death in the place, and Richard could see why he even felt uneasy in this place.  
    It didn‘t stop him from advancing.  At one point, he saw a closed door, which had to be locked.  He wasn’t going to try it, since doing so would alert others to his presence there.  He also didn’t know what might be in the room, and if it would be dangerous.  For the time being, he was going to keep away from that door.  
    Finally, he reached the top of the place, and there were at least two doors there.  One was open, and just as he came into eyesight of the door, he ducked to the wall.  The one door was open, and several people were in it.  None were facing the entry way to the room, but Richard peeked into the room, trying to remain out of view of the room.  What he could see, and hear, gave him reason to worry.  He heard the figure he assumed to be the leader speaking.  The leader seemed to be the one wearing some sort of apparatus on his face, and had what looked like holes on his hands.  “Have we found our quarry yet?”  
    That made Richard wonder.  Who, or what, was this group looking for?  He got an answer to that question when one that was purple spoke.  “Maybe, Master.  I was patrolling the area, and saw someone walking in the woods.  I could not tell if he was the mutant or not, though.”  While Richard had never seen anyone following him, he then recalled something about his walk.  He could have sworn he saw a purple haze in a distant area of the forest while he walked.  It also unnerved him that they were looking specifically for a mutant.  
    His blood ran cold when the little man spoke.  That one unnerved him, since as the figure shook his head, Richard saw a card on the man‘s hat which had the letters ‘D.O.A.’ on it.  He knew what those letters meant, which made the man‘s words more unnerving.  “From the observations I‘ve made, Sir, about our quarry, he has mutant powers that appear to come and go.  They also seem totally random, which I told you my speculations on.  Do you want to send them out again, or do you want to hunt him and enthrall him yourself?”  
    Richard ducked back, and literally hugged the wall as he heard the leader speak again.  “I will join the hunt this time.  I have big plans for this mutant, and I don‘t want them jeopardized.  I have already filled my stomach.”  Richard started to make his way away from the door, and down the steps, as quickly, and as quietly as he could.  He had heard enough to tell him that he was this monster‘s target.  He also had heard enough regarding vampire lore to know what a thrall was.  He had no intention of becoming that thing’s thrall.  The only advantage he had at the moment was that they didn‘t fully know his identity, or at least he thought that.  If they had put his image to a name, which given his family‘s notoriety, wouldn‘t be too difficult, they would find that out.  Of course, given the paparazzi and press coverage his family usually got, it would be hard for them to get him when he was in public, and even at home.  
    Thinking about those thoughts, Richard released the tight grip he had on his powers.  That meant the range of his powers went out to their normal limit.  That also meant as he reached the locked door he passed by earlier, he felt them go active.  He felt his hands start to change, and his hair changing into spikes.  He also started to feel memories entering his head.  He looked at his hands, and besides them turning into claws, his skin was also turning red, almost in the same way his skin turned lavender when he met that one girl.  
    The last thing to happen was almost the eeriest.  He heard a voice in his head, like someone was calling out to him.  It was a girl‘s voice, and he heard an urgency in it.  _“Who‘s there?  I need help.  That monster is feeding off me.  Please.  Help me.”_   The odd thing was, that while he understood it, he knew the language hadn‘t been English.  It was one of the other languages of the world, but not one widely known.  That, however, didn‘t matter at the moment.  What mattered was the fact that someone was a prisoner of that monster.  
    Richard knew what he had to do.  His conscience would not allow him to flee this place unless he helped her, and something told him he had what he needed to rescue her.  For a second, he thought about the idea that this was a trap, but he disregarded it.  Something in the mental voice told him this wasn‘t a trap.  He looked at the door, especially the gap where he could see the bolt holding it place.  The claw he now had could cut it with ease.  He slide the claw in the gap, and he was surprised at how easily the claw went through it.  
    Once that was done, he focused on his hands, and they returned to normal.  Clearly, the ability to control that state was up to the mutant.  He put that thought aside as he then opened the door with his normal hand.  Once he had, however, he was horrified by what he saw.  
    The room looked like a medieval dungeon.  All over the walls were gouges in the wall.  They seemed to match up with claws that were from a hand like his, from what he could judge.  Those, however, weren‘t the more horrific part of this sight.  
    On the wall, he saw the girl who had called for help.  She was restrained to the wall with various chains and shackles, and a majority of her body was covered in leather-like restraints.  From the state of her body, she was being forced to keep her power active, most likely because of the restraints on her body.  There was no way she could have broken free on her own.  Even worse, she had to be close to his age.  This was just wrong on so many levels, and he reacted in the quickest way to correct it.  
    He cut her free of the restraints, and helped her down.  As he did, he said, “My name‘s Richard Cale.  I came across this place while I was walking through the woods.  I think that thing is after me, but when I heard you call for help, I couldn‘t leave you to that thing.  Are you able to move?”  He had said all that while she had fallen to the floor, obviously she wasn‘t at full strength.  
    As he helped her try to stand up, he heard her speak, surprised and how well she spoke English.  “He just fed off me not to long ago.  I‘ll be fine in a few moments, but if he catches you here, we‘ll…”  He picked up on her trailing off, and he heard the noise as well.  Someone was coming down, and he glanced at the door.  He had not closed it, which would tip anyone off that someone had broken into the cell.  As he stared at the door, he heard her say, “It can‘t be him.  It must be one of his thralls.”  He nodded in agreement, and thought quickly.  
    He moved her and himself out of line of sight of the door.  He then waited, hoping that the figure wasn‘t about to come into the room.  After a moment, he saw a figure look into the room.  He couldn‘t tell if the figure was male or female, but they were covered in similar straps as the girl was.  It also didn‘t look at them right away.  Richard knew he had just a split second to react.  Once they saw them, they would be doomed.  So Richard reacted.  
    He spun out from the wall, kicking in the move.  It connected with the figure right in the gut, and they were caught off guard.  Part of the strength in the kick, Richard was sure, was from his anger at the state the girl had been in.  He didn‘t, however, expect the figure to go flying back, and through the railing opposite the door.  They had only moments before the figure hit the bottom of the structure, and people would react above them.  He looked at the girl, putting his arm around her waist, and said, “Let‘s go.”  
    He was pleasantly surprised when she kept up with him.  He momentarily glanced back at her, and she said, “I recover quickly from things.  It‘s part of my powers.”  He nodded, and they ran down the steps at just the moment when the figure he kicked managed to hit the floor below.  He hoped they would be able to reach the door before anyone made the order to capture them.  
    He was glad when their luck held out.  They had reached the door when he heard a raspy voice exclaim, “He‘s here, and he‘s broken Yvette out.  Stop them.  She‘s been my longest lasting food source, and I need him for my plans.”  
    Hearing those words put a boost in both of their steps.  The second the order was given, they had both run out the door.  Richard didn‘t need to say anything, since the girl let him take the lead.  He realized that she knew he knew the lay of the land better than she would.  He led them through the clearing, and right towards the tunnel.  It was out of sight of the door, and all the windows on the building.  It was another blessing, as long as they got into the tunnel in time.  
    Thankfully, they had.  They made their way halfway through the tunnel, before they slowed down.  As it was, they both kept looking back, always worried that they had been spotted heading into the tunnel.  Richard wasn‘t afraid to head through the tunnel, since he had checked it out in the past.  He knew where it headed as well, so he knew they would have time, just in case their pursuers already knew who he was, and where they expected him to head.  As they neared the far end of the tunnel, he said, “I think we lost them for the time being.  The other end of this tunnel is near the town of Finedon.  Once we get there, we’ll take a cab to someplace safe.  That‘s where we can get you out of those straps.”  
    He felt the surprise emanating from her before she even spoke.  “Wait.  You’re going to keep running with me?  Aren’t  you worried Emplate is going to go after your family?  Won’t you be leading him back to your home by doing this?”  He sensed the confusion in her, but he also sensed something else.  He wasn’t sure what yet, though.  
    He decided to ease any worries she might have.  He decided to address her with the only bit of information he’d been able to gather during all that had happened. “Yvette, I have a feeling he knows who I am, and that my walking in the woods might have been his best opportunity.  My family is usually under some sort of surveillance, mostly from unsavory reporters, so it would be hard for him to get me anywhere.  And I may have problems with my own family, but I won’t let them come into this Emplate’s sights.”  
    He could sense something more in the girl now, and to be honest, he wondered if it was also something growing in him.  She seemed thankful on a level that wasn’t just gratitude.  He wondered if she thought he might be the one for her.  He knew he was starting to feel that way, and he had just met her.  
    Once they reached the end of the tunnel, he knew they weren’t far from the road.  He took the lead then, and led her to the road.  It wasn’t a rarely traveled road, and it wasn’t long before a taxi came by.  During that time, he started to noticed a few other things.  Now that they were out of immediate danger, she was trying to relax her powers.  He noticed that as she did that, she started to look a bit uncomfortable.  It was as if her body wouldn’t fit inside the outfit she had on.  When he took notice of that, however, he saw her looking at him, as if she was hoping he was looking.  
    Once they got a cab, he let her get in first, and then followed, telling the cabbie where to go.  He even offered the cabbie a bonus to get them there quickly, and not to say a word to anyone else.  Once the cab started, he sat back, thinking about all that happened.  He knew he’d have time to think it all over.  He wouldn’t be able to tell his parent’s about this, and he knew they’d be worried.  At least he wouldn’t have to give an answer on the Quinn Taylor issue, although he was sure his mother would accept this as a no.  
    He felt Yvette rest her head on his shoulder, and an instinct in him made him put a comforting arm around her.  He made sure he wasn’t putting his hand near any forbidden areas, but something in him told him she might not have minded if he had.  It might have been the fact that he just rescued her from a horrible fate, saving himself in the process, or it could have been feelings that was developing in him.  All he knew now, however, was that his life was changing in a very profound way.  He looked at Yvette for a moment, and while it was far from ideal, he found a part of himself happy for it.  
    As the cab made its way to the destination he gave, he had a few ideas of what they would have to do.  He kept his next statements in a psychic link, like the way she spoke to him earlier.  _“Listen, I told the cabbie to take us to a town where my family has another residence.  We can get you decent clothes there, as well as get you cleaned up.  From there, we can get out of the country through discrete paths, and I have a feeling you might want to head to where you are from, am I right?”_  
    He wasn’t surprised when she nuzzled her head into his shoulder a bit more.  The action accompanied her response to his question.  _“Yes.  I need to find out if my friend died, or got away from him.  I hope she had gotten away.  Do you think we can get to my home safely?”_   He didn’t answer, mainly because he wasn’t sure how to do it yet.  Right now, he wanted to keep her safe, as well as himself.  What he did know, however, is that they would do this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry was first posted on ComicVine.com and then on Fanfiction.net


	3. Fleeing From Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, a rewrite of the story, The Chase Begins, the first story of the Marvel Mayhem series On The Run on ComicVine.com. This installment sees the main characters seek a momentary time to gather materials so they can keep out of the clutches of Emplate. Their escape, however, is almost short lived.

Story 3: Fleeing From Danger  
(Rewrite of On The Run: Story 1: The Chase Begins)  
  
    On the outskirts of Dover, there is a small little community that enjoyed a sense of quiet.  For the most part, it enjoyed the peaceful calm that came with communities on the outskirts of a major hub.  It was this sense of calm that drew it to the attention of one of England’s wealthy families, the Cales.  They had purchased the large manor home on the outskirts of town, and used it when they needed to get away.  
    When the Cale’s were in town, however, it usually also brought in a few paparazzi as well.  These people would always try to catch the Cale’s in some embarrassing moments.  On the whole, it proved a boon to some places in town, especially the clothing shop in town.  The young man who was currently working never seemed to mind them.  They would buy clothes, most likely to hide who they were, and try to catch pictures.  He never thought much about them until the one day he met the Cale’s son, Richard.  
    That chance encounter had changed his view a bit on the paparazzi.  While some of them were decent, he learned some were purposefully trying to instigate scenes.  It was for that reason that whenever he recognized some of them in town, he would notify Richard right away.  It was rare when they would be in town and the Cale’s weren’t.  Right now, he knew the Cale’s weren’t in town, since the only paparazzi he had seen in days was one of the nicest ones.  
    He was brought out of his musings, however, when the door to the shop opened.  He noticed a cab was outside, but he couldn’t see who was paying for it.  That was because his eyes got drawn to the figure entering the shop.  She was a redhead, probably close to his age, but how she was dressed is what caught his eye.  She wore a black jacket, that was zipped up to a point, but it didn’t hide enough of the outfit under it.  Of that, he could tell it must be one of those get-ups they wear in those alternative lifestyle clubs.  Why she would be in one of those, he couldn’t fathom, nor why she would  be in the shop right now.  
    As she passed him, he noticed a few more things about her.  First off, the outfit under the jacket really did look like it was something from one of those clubs.  It looked so out of place on her, and really shouldn't be worn in public.  Of what he did see, he also figured it was tight on her.  He then noticed her face, and while it looked on the plain side, her eyes made him realize that she wasn't.   They were completely blue.  That meant she had to be a mutant.  That, when combined with her looks, would definitely make her the target of most of the old-fashioned crowd’s ire.  
    He was almost locked on that thought when she stopped and looked at him.  The action was accompanied by her trying to hold the jacket shut.  The look on her face seemed to hint that she had an idea that she should be ashamed of her attire.  She did her best to hold it shut, and not draw his attention to her outfit.  He was then surprised by the tone in her voice, as if she had been embarrassed, and not used to the words she was saying.  "Excuse me, but do you have anything for girls?"  It was all he could do to point to the proper section.  She nodded, and headed over there, saying "Thank you" as she went over.  
    James was thankful the place was empty at this time.  He could imagine the fuss this girl would be causing.  She was so young, but wore something so inappropriate.  He did, however, think the jacket she had on looked familiar.  In fact, he had been the one to sell a jacket just like it to Richard Cale the last time the Cale’s were at the manor.  Still, he felt he needed to keep an eye on her.  He couldn’t figure how she would pay for the stuff.  
    He never noticed that the door had opened again while all that transpired, and he was so worried about what people would think, he was shocked when a figure behind him spoke.  “Evening, Jimmy.”  He spun around to find himself facing the last person he’d expect to enter the store now, Richard Cale.  This surprised him because Richard would usually call before arriving in town, to check for paparazzi.  
    Richard remained calm as he saw the look of surprise on the stork clerk’s face.  He had come to consider Jimmy as a friend, and would always call if the family was coming to the Manor.  This time, however, was different.  This time, it was only him, and he didn’t want it getting around that he had come to the town.  He also announced his presences to Jimmy for a second reason.  He didn’t want Yvette getting too much attention right now.  He knew people would jump to many wrong conclusions about her.  Luckily, Jimmy’s shock made him jump to the usual questions, before trying to return his gaze to watching Yvette.  “Holy!  Richard Cale.  What are you doing here?  Is your family in town?”  
    Richard just smiled, and managed to bring Jimmy’s attention back to him instead of Yvette.  At least he could use a half truth to help deflect Jimmy’s mind as he answered the questions.  “Just passing through.  I came across the young lady there, and she looked in need of help.  Judging by the looks of her attire, I really don’t want to think about what she’s been through, do you?”  For a moment, he saw Jimmy blink, before nodding in agreement.  He had a feeling Jimmy had come to a different conclusion about her.  
    While the store clerk went back to watching Yvette, Richard took that moment to mentally talk to her.  _“Just pick something you think will fit.  We can try and find other things at the house.”_   He saw her nod, and watched as her eyes seemed to focus on some blue outfits.  He could understand that, since while they had been in the cab, he found himself staring at those blue eyes.  They were captivating.  He would also admit that it was the safest place to stare, given her current attire.  He figured she had been thankful for his jacket.  
    As Yvette picked out some clothing, he heard Jimmy say, "I'll be honest, I thought she might have been part of one of those alternative lifestyles instead of something bad.  That attire wouldn't fly well around here if it was one of those."  He then saw Jimmy turn to face him again, a look of slight adoration on his face.  "Nice of you to help her out.  At least, I'm figuring you're paying for the clothes."   Richard nodded in response, and saw Jimmy pull out a small pad and paper, like he was trying to keep tract of the items Yvette was picking out.  As he tallied everything up, the clerk remarked to him, "She must not know how much you have, since she's going for all the low cost items.  Are you going to be taking her up to the manor?"  
    For a moment, Richard lost focus as his mind ran through the risks of the plan he had been thinking up.  He wanted to give Yvette a few moments of peace, as well as a chance to properly clean up for once.  The only way to do that, undetected, was to take her to the manor.  The real trick would be to make sure no one knew they were there.  If people knew they were there, then Emplate would find out as well.  Once in the manor, they had an easy way out of the country.  Finally, he shook his head.  If people heard he was in town, then Emplate would find out as well.  His plan required them to have a few hours to rest, get supplies, and for Yvette to get cleaned up.  He knew she had been in that cell for a while, and had to be in good need of a bath.  While he hated lying to James in that way, he knew it was for everyone's benefit.  
    It was at that point that Yvette walked over with a few items of clothing.  Richard had pulled out a few bills and placed them on the counter.  "That should handle the cost.  Just keep the rest, just in case any paparazzi ask."  He then leaned in close, and said, "Can you imagine the field day they would have if they got a picture of me with her, dressed as she is now?"  
    Jimmy looked at the money on the counter, and almost gasped.  It was a thousand pounds.  The clothes the girl had picked out, all blue, and all not any of the real fancy stuff they occasionally get in for special orders, would have been covered by at least two of the hundred pound notes.  He started to wonder, giving the girl another curious glance, if there was another reason Richard was helping her.  He then put that one out of his mind.  He had never pegged Richard Cale as a flirt.  Hell, he never openly encouraged the local girls who tried to woo him when he was in town.  Of course, given the girl's red hair, he could understand why.  
    When he finally took his eyes off the money, it was in time to see Richard and the redhead leave the store.  While Richard had said he was only passing through, Jimmy knew enough to watch which way they went.  The manor where the Cale's stayed when they were in town was off to the left as one left the store.  If Richard was lying about just passing through town, he would head that way.  It turned out, to Jimmy, that Richard had been telling the truth.  The two headed off to the right.  He figured that Richard had told the cabbie to wait for them just out of sight of the door, and store window.  Satisfied, Jimmy went back to work, taking care of his usual duties.  
    The pair, however, had done that as a ploy to further convince the shop worker that they were only passing through town.  While that was the truth to an extent, they needed to stop at the manor, which was on the outskirts of the community.  With the attention his father had been getting lately, Richard had made it a point to familiarize himself with extra routes to any residence they had.  It also helped in avoiding any prying eyes.  
    It was no surprise, at least to Richard, that no one saw them enter a tree covered path that lead to a back door to the manor.  The door, which was mainly used by the caretaker, and the Cale's when they wanted privacy, was only locked by a key, which was hidden in a fake rock.  While it was rather low class, it wasn't something people would consider for someone as wealthy as the Cale's.  Added to it that the path to this door was covered in trees, that meant no one would see them as they entered the manor.  
    As Richard started unlocking the door, Yvette was getting very nervous.  Here she was, preparing to enter a home of the guy who rescued her.  While she had not detected anything but sincere thoughts about her, she recalled some stories she heard from other girls back in her homeland.  Stories where the girls went with a boy to either’s home, and since they had been the only ones there, they made out, sometimes when the girls didn't want to.  This would have been one of those circumstances, under normal circumstances.  Of course, a part of her secretly hoped that would happen but didn't pursue it right now.  It did, however, prompt her to ask, "Are you sure this will be alright?"  
    She felt a little at ease when he opened the door, and said, "It will be.  My parents are still at home, back where we had initially come from.  This is the safest place to be, if Emplate managed to follow us.  Just one more second, and I'll have the security alarm disabled."  She nodded, and then watched as he did something to an object just inside.  Once he was done, she saw him motion for her to enter.  "Alright.  It's safe to enter.  Once you are in, I'll close and lock the door."  
    She quickly did so, and turned as Richard did as he said.  The second she heard the click, a small part of her felt some apprehension.  While Richard had not only rescued her, but now got her clothing to wear, words her mother had said came back to her.  _"Be careful of the quiet ones, Yvette.  While they act like gentlemen, they show their real colors when they don't think anyone is watching."_   She wondered, for a moment, if Richard might have something sneaky up his sleeve.  She then hoped he might have something up his sleeve, since she had always thought her powers would prevent her from even having casual contact with another person.  
    Those thoughts, however, went away when she finally started seeing how nice the building was.  It was beautiful, especially as the last traces of sunlight cast a lovely glow in the windows.  She even let out a gasp as one of the beams of light hit a chandelier.  “This place is beautiful.  The way the light hits the chandelier.”  
    As they reached some stairs, she heard Richard respond to her statement.  “It does have its nice points.  Unfortunately, we can’t really enjoy them.  We need to get upstairs, and over to the main bathroom.  It will keep us out of view of the front of the house.  That’s usually where paparazzi try to camp out.  It will also make people think the place is still empty for the time being.”  She understood what he meant.  If they wanted to remain undetected, they would need to remain hidden from people for as much as possible.  
    She followed him up the stairs, resisting the urge to take his hand.  She didn’t know if it would seem weird or not.  She wanted to, and she had a feeling he might want her to, but she resisted the urge.  Once they were at the top of the steps, she followed him as he headed down one of the halls at the top of the steps.  He stopped long enough to open a closet, and pull out some candles and a box of matches.  She watched as he turned to look at her.  
    Richard saw a puzzled look on Yvette’s face, and figured he had to explain.  “I don’t want to run the risk of someone discovering we are here, so no electric lights.  We’ll be fine with the candles, since their light won’t reach the windows.”  It was a smart move.  He had no doubt that even if Emplate might come to the town, the lack of lights might be enough to make the fiend think they weren’t there.  
    He then saw a look of understanding cross her face.  “I think I get it.  If we go without turning anything electric on, anyone who does look at the place will think its empty, and that the security system is on.”  He then saw a concerned look on her face, as if something was wrong about the situation.  The next words she spoke, however, told him he hadn’t thought of one thing.  “Does that mean there won’t be any hot water as well?”  
    He had forgotten that one of the reasons they came here was so she could make herself more presentable, and that meant getting cleaned up.  Now, he was telling her that there would be no hot water.  He felt like a complete lowlife, making Yvette suffer with cleaning with cold water, especially with all the suffering she had already endured.  
    To his relief, she gave him a smile.  "It’s alright.  At least I can get out of these horrible restraints, and cleaned up."  He nodded, relieved that she was alright with the inconvenience.  He then led her to the main bathroom.  Since it wasn't night time yet, there was some light coming into the room.  He then started to fill the tub with water.  
    Yvette started to work at undoing the restraints around her body.  Under normal circumstances, she would have wanted privacy to get undressed, but she needed help getting them of.  Before she could even ask, she felt his hand at her back.  She was grateful for the help, and a small part of her was excited by it.  She did, however, keep her mind from thinking about it.  She didn't want him to pick up on those thoughts at the moment.  
    The second the last one was undone, she let out a sigh of relief.  For the first time in such a long time, she could fully relax her powers, and be a normal girl again.  She had almost changed back when she heard a gasp.  She looked behind her, and remembered that Richard was still in the room.  The look on his face was similar to one she was sure she had when she saw images of the great works of art.  She felt happy with that look on him.  
    She then saw him notice her looking at him, and saw him turn red with embarrassment.  She almost giggled when he turned and said, "Sorry.  I'll just see what I can find in undergarments for you.  When you are done, just follow the candles to my room."  She then saw him duck out of the room.  Once he left, she got in the cold tub.  
    While Yvette was taking a cold bath, Richard kept busy preparing things.  The first thing he did was gather the straps that had been on Yvette.  While they wouldn't need all of them, he figured they would need some of them.  He then went to his parent's room, knowing there was some clothing in there.  He got a pair of panties that would hopefully fit Yvette.  Before he left the room, he checked on one important thing for the morning.  
    After that, he quickly moved to the pantry and grabbed a few non-perishables.  Once he had them, he headed up to his room, lighting the candles on the way.  They would be set up safely, so they wouldn't start a fire.  He even set up a candle or two in the room as he got some clothes and a travel bag from the closet.  He appreciated his father's advice about keeping some things in the manor, even though he balked at it before.  
    As he packed it up, he found himself thinking about Yvette.  She had looked good, and he thought he could even see her in his life.  He found himself thinking about what he just saw.  She had looked good to him, and probably would look good to others.  Was it possible that outside their situation, they would have a chance together?  True, she was from another country, so the odds of them meeting was astronomical, but was it possible?  
    He was brought out of the thoughts when he heard Yvette say, "Wow.  Your room is nice."  He looked over to the door, and saw her standing there, wrapped in a towel.  She looked good even in the towel, which was a lot better than the outfit she had been in.  Again, he had those thoughts running through his head.  He then recalled that he forgot to get her something for tonight.  
    Yvette watched as Richard left the bag he was packing up, and jumped to the closet.  As he did that, she noticed that he started to turn red again.   She would admit that it make him cute.  As he reached in the closet, she heard him say, "I am so sorry, Yvette.  I got you some undergarments, but not a nightshirt.  I may have one in here."  
    She fully entered the room, and part of her wanted to tell him that she was alright with it.  She glanced at the bed, and she had a feeling that they would be sharing it.  She actually liked that idea.  She wanted him by her side.  Sure it was unlikely that outside their unique situation, they wouldn't have met, but she hoped that they wouldn't part.  She decided to be a little bold, and said, "It is alright if you don't have one for me."  She stifled a giggle when he almost fumbled with something in the closet.  
    Finally, he pulled out a long shirt, and his face was almost the same color as hers when her power was active.  He then handed it to her.  "Well, I know how cold it can get."  She then saw him look at the bed.  "Uh.  I know we only had one bed here, but you can have it.  I can..."  
    She cut him off right there.  "If you don't mind, I'd rather you stay next to me.  I mean..."  She didn't want to say it, because she didn't want to say the wrong thing.  She didn't want to be alone on this first time free of Emplate.  She also wanted him next to her because she didn't want him to have been a dream.  
    He nodded, as if he understood.  At least she hoped that as he said, "I understand.  I can lie under the comforter, while you sleep in the bed proper."  She nodded, and she saw a smile cross Richard's face.  He must have had similar thoughts at the time.  He then turned as she dropped the towel.  She put the clothes on, and then place a hand on his shoulder.  He turned back, and smiled.  "I know this will sound forward, but we should get to bed.  We need to get up early."  
    She nodded, and partially wanted to talk more.  She walked over to the bed, and pulled the covers back.  In that moment, she had a brain storm.  No doubt, Richard would have her power.  While it would not be something she’d wish on anyone, she did realize it gave them a bond, and a way to communicate at all times.  _“Why would we need to get up so early?”_  
    She looked at him as she got under the covers.  While he quickly got into a pair of pajamas, and while he didn’t get fully undressed, she admired what she saw as he changed.  Eventually, he responded to her unspoken question.  _“Simple.  We get up early, and we can get out of the building before anyone might be watching the place.  If we can’t get out the door, I have a back up plan as well.”_   She blinked then, surprised that he had a plan already in mind, and noticed that he headed to the opposite side of the bed, as well as .  
    As he did as he said he would do, she waited until he was lying down before speaking again.  _“I’m glad you have an idea.  Do you think we can lose Emplate for good, or at least stay ahead of him long enough to find help?”_   Part of her feared that she would never be free of the threat that Emplate was, but she felt she could bare that burden with someone at her side.  
    Something about his next words told Yvette that Richard must have had the same feelings, and it made her snuggle up to him as they settled in to get some rest.  _“I think we can do it, no matter how long it takes.  I’m not about to leave your side while he’s after either of us.”_   That was enough to comfort her, and she hoped that he would even remain by her side in their dreams that night.  She even hoped that the monster would only get here after they had left.  It was a thought that make her sleep the first good night in a long time.  
  
    While the two physically slept, their mental selves spoke, and they learned more about each other.  Yvette learned about Richard's life and the events that led to him finding her.  Richard earned about Yvette's past and concerns with her powers.  They also both learned that they had started developing mutual feelings for each other.  It was to be the only good thing for them that night.  
    During the hours they slept, the night was active.  A cabbie had disappeared, and the individuals who abducted him learned where he took his last fare.  No one ever saw the cabbie again, which made his family wonder what happened to him.  
    At some point during the evening, the police in many parts of England were notified of the abduction of the adopted daughter of a wealthy individual from Algeria.  According to what they were told, the girl was a redheaded teenager who might be mentally unbalanced.  They were informed that she was claiming to be abducted, and was wearing some sort of strange garments.  It was a second missing person the police would start looking into.  
    Another call had then gone out along the secret network of the paparazzi.  They had been given a tip that the Cale family was at their residence in a small British town.  Word even slipped that the teenage son might even have a lady friend.  This had the effect of causing several of the paparazzi to camp out on the awn of the manor, effectively blocking any escape from the front of the manor.  None of them knew of the side entrance Richard and Yvette had used.  
    Finally, there was the appearance of a lighthouse in the small town.  It would remain unnoticed because to the rational mind, there was no way it could have instantaneously appeared in town.  It had to have been there for a long time, and people just never noticed it.  
    Inside the lighthouse, however, Emplate was addressing his minion, D.O.A.  "I want you to make sure we know how they got into the building.  It took us a good deal of time to find them, and to make sure they could not escape.  I don't want to lose both of them because we can't get in."  He felt reassured when his minion nodded.  He was not going to let those two get away now.  
  
    As sunlight started to come in the window of Richard's room, Yvette was woken by the sound of movement in the room, and the radio.  She sat up, noticing the clothes Richard had gotten her last night was on the bed.  She saw Richard was putting a few last things in the duffel bag.  The radio was playing, albeit softy, but she heard a voice say, _"Also, there are some reports that one of the Cale's are in the small town of..."_    It was at that moment that Richard shut the radio off.  
    She started to get out of the bed, and get dressed as Richard said, "That answers why I saw a full yard using the mirror I set up outside the window.  They got a tip that someone was here."  She the saw him look at her, and she could sense he was aware of some thing else.  "That is the least of our problems, since I heard some movement downstairs. "  
    It took all her willpower not to activate her powers.  In that time, she was dressed, and they were out of the room, moving quietly through the upstairs.  Just as she would have asked how he knew, she heard an all-to-familiar voice come from downstairs, right after the sound of something falling and breaking.  "Be careful, D.  We don't need them awake before we find them.  While I know we will be able to subdue them, the quieter this goes, the better."  Fear started to go through her, and she felt her powers starting to activate.  
    Richard sensed the fear building in her, and squeezed her hand to reassure her.  He also said in the mental link they shared when he had her powers, _“Follow my lead, and we can get over to my parents’ room before they get up here.”_   He glanced at her, and was reassured that she hadn’t panicked yet.  He hoped she would stay calm, however, since he didn’t think her new clothes would handle a sudden activation of her powers.  
    He then led her across the hall to a door not far from his room.  One of the pluses of the manor house was the number of interior rooms on the second floor.  Literally one could go from one side of the house to the other without passing the main stairs.  The only down side was that past people who own the house purposefully made the floors to have squeaky spots in them.  He learned all the spots, but he was certain if they stepped on any of them, Emplate would know where they were in a second.  
    They safely made it through the first of three rooms between his room and their destination, when he paused.  He knew how tricky the second room would be, and he wanted to be certain that they would make it safely to the other side.  He also wanted to get an idea of where Emplate was.  He also took a moment to say to Yvette, _“Careful in this room.  There are a few squeaky spots in here that one misstep will trigger.  I think they kept them in these houses so no one could sneak up on anyone else.”_   He then started to head through the room, keeping a hold of Yvette’s hand.  
    Yvette didn’t respond, since she realized she had to concentrate on where to step.  She saw every spot Richard gingerly put his foot down on.  It was a tense time, and part of her wanted to bolt, but she understood that might cause a problem.  She tried to will herself to remain quiet, and did so.  They were about to open the door to the next room when disaster struck.  She heard the floorboard by the door creak.  
    They both froze, and Yvette did her best not to give in to the panic.  It took all her willpower, but she kept herself from transforming.  She also listened, waiting to hear the sound of their pursuers running up the steps.  Luckily, no one came rushing, which told her they put the sound down to something natural.  
    They finally entered the last of the three rooms, which was thankfully devoid of obstacles.  They quickly crossed the room, and reached the other door.   Yvette then saw Richard open the door a crack, and he raised a hand to signaled for them to remain quiet.  She understood why after a moment.  She heard the voice of Emplate's small minion.  "Looks like the downstairs is clear, sir, but I did notice something."  
    Richard sensed Yvette almost gasp when he heard the raspy voice of Emplate.  "I take it you are referring to the fact that the one room on that side of the building seemed smaller."  Richard started to worry, but relaxed when Emplate continued speaking.  "Remember that the house merges with the ground around it.  No doubt that it couldn't cut into the ground at that point."  The voices hadn't gotten any closer, which meant they were at the base of the steps.  That meant they had to act quickly.  
    He opened the door and motioned Yvette to cross the hall.  She did so, and he followed, closing the door as he went.  He then opened the door to his parents' room.  They both ducked inside just as Richard heard Emplate start coming up the steps.  Luckily, he was able to close the door in time.  He even locked it quietly.  He then waited a moment, to see if their actions were noticed.  Fortunately, he heard then head in the opposite direction.  Of course, that meant they wouldn't have much time.  
    Richard turned to Yvette, and pointed to the closet.  "Quickly.  Get to the closet, and grab one my mother's pairs of shoes.  I hope they will fit.". He saw her nod, and they both entered the closet.  As they did so, he went to the back of the closet, and pushed on the back wall.  As he did that, the door he knew was there opened, and Richard pulled Yvette into the room after she grabbed a pair of shoes.  
    Once they were in the room, the door closed and locked.  Monitors started coming to life, and lights in the room turned on.  He heard Yvette gasp at the sight, especially when one of the monitors showed his room, and that Emplate and D.O.A. entered it.  He walked over to another blank wall as he explained.  “This is our panic room.  It is kept separate from the rest of the house, just in case of situations like this.  It also holds our way out.”  
    Yvette stared at the image of Richard’s bedroom, and saw Emplate and his minion were examining the room.  She knew it wouldn’t be long before they came to this side of the house.  She then looked at Richard, while taking a quick moment to slip on the shoes.  Luckily, she did pick well.  “So how are we to get out of here?”  In response, she saw him open the back wall, revealing a dimly lit tunnel.  That was the way out he mentioned.  She blinked, and then asked, “Where does it go?”  
    She followed as Richard started heading down the tunnel.  He even explained as they went.  “This was a new addition when the Chunnel was completed.  It was a way to avoid all those paparazzi when we would return via the new way.  I figured this would be our best way to get away from Emplate, and get to a place where we can recoup better for a few days.”  She nodded, realizing it was the perfect escape.  It was unlikely Emplate would find the Panic Room, and even more unlikely he’d find this tunnel.  They would indeed be safe.  
    What the two didn’t know as they headed down that tunnel was that a second feature was installed in the door to the tunnel.  It triggered a special alarm at the police station.  That told them something really bad was happening at the manor, and in minutes, every police car was at the grounds.  The paparazzi that were camping out on the grounds fled, but not before some were arrested.  The arrival of the police also forced Emplate and D.O.A. to shift out of synch with reality, and forced them to also remain in certain areas while the police checked the place out, giving Richard and Yvette an added head start.  
    As that search neared completion, the head officer made his way in, and up to the second floor, his second in command giving him a rundown on what they thought had happened.  “Sir.  We don’t know why the alarm was tripped.  There were no intruders, but it does appear that young Cale’s room was disturbed, like someone spent the night there.  There were also some strange straps on the floor in the bathroom.”  While this information told the officer in charge a little, it told the eavesdropping Emplate tons of information.  
    The officer in charge shook his head at that, and then led the way to the Master Bedroom.  Obviously, he had a theory all ready.  “I think I have an idea of what happened, and it combines that odd call we got, and other things.  You see, I think that someone the caretaker’s son knew decided to do something here last night.  Running on the idea that young Cale is apparently missing at the moment, this other person found our so called confused girl.  They decided to try something here, knowing the location would allow them to deflect blame.”  He then pointed to the closet, and finished, “He just didn’t know everything about the Panic Room., especially the alarm in it.”  
    The Panic Room was something Emplate didn’t know about.  Of course, it must have also had a second exit to it, and now he wouldn’t be able to do anything until the police left this place.  It would put a snag in his plans, since the longer things took, the bigger lead his quarry would get.  Eventually, he would have to call in help to find them again, and he had just the helper in mind.  
    It was another hour until the police left.  This was because of all the paparazzi they had to arrest and question.  None of them could tell what happened inside the manor, since they didn’t see any movement, nor heard any sounds.  It was a drawback for Emplate, but a boon to Richard and Yvette, who, when Emplate finally got out of the manor, were half way to France, and the next location for them to hide at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry can also be found up on ComicVine.com, and on Fanfiction.net.


	4. Eyes In The Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this original chapter, two groups start sending people out to find Yvette and Richard. On one side, you have those who want to save them. On the other, you have those who want to use them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s lead in: As I stated in the first three chapters, this is a reimagining of my entries into the fic group, Marvel Mayhem on ComicVine. This story is original to the series, but builds on items that were key in the original series. Again, this will be an alternate timeline to the original Marvel Mayhem, as well as Marvel, but acknowledge the existence of universes that follow the other fan fictions out there. 
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> Attention: Generation X and their villains, as well as any other mutant mentioned in this work, is property of Marvel Comics. The character Richard Cale is one of my own development. There will be changes to some of the characters background, as this work is an alternate of the Marvel Mayhem series on ComicVine.com.
> 
> ====================================================

Story 4: Eyes in the Field

The wooded areas of Cumberland County, Kentucky are some of the most tranquil settings in the world. That is a thought shared by most people there. It makes it a troubling thought that a horrible crime could happen in those woods. At least, to most people it would be a troubling thought. Paige Guthrie wasn’t like most people.

First off, Paige was a very smart girl. She placed high in her classes, which made people wonder all the time what she was thinking. She was also beautiful, although she always tried to downplay her looks. She wanted to be known more for her brains than her beauty. Still, it was the later that led to why she knew better about things.

She was also a mutant, one of the individuals in the world who got blessed with abilities no mortal man should have. She had only recently learned of her mutation, and to be honest, it wasn’t in a way she had hoped to discover it, but she was glad for it at that moment. It led to one other reason why she knew better about the woods.

In some ways, it was why, when she walked in the woods like she did now, she felt like the woods didn’t want her around anymore. She didn’t even dare go back to the location, since she never knew when the police might be looking for more clues to what had happened. They wouldn’t find any, but she was always certain that if they did, it wouldn’t tell the right story.

The time her power manifested, she had been walking in the woods, but she wasn’t alone. One of her school’s most popular students, James, had been walking with her. Most girls at school had seemed to be unable to speak around him, and he seemed to have taken an interest in her. She had felt flattered at first, but as they walked further in the woods, she started to feel a bit concerned. She actually didn‘t think he would do anything wrong, but she found out she was wrong.

On that day, he grabbed her arm, and Paige had seen a predatory look on his face, and she could tell he had done this before. Paige tried to pull her arm away at the time, but it made him grin in delight. She still remembered him saying “Now Paige, why are you fighting this? Every girl at school wants this, even though they act like they didn‘t want it at the time.”

To be honest, she didn‘t want to give up anything to him at that time, even though it had crossed her mind briefly before that incident. She pulled harder to get her arm free. As she did, she had said what she figured out by that point. “You mean I‘m just going to be another girl you raped?” She wasn‘t going to let that happen, and she pulled harder to get her arm free.

It had been at that exact moment that her arm finally came free of his grip. It had done so with a horrible ripping sound, and she could have sworn that something was coming off her arm. At first, she would have sworn it was the sleeve of her outfit, but then she heard a sound of shock come from James, and she took a good look at her arm. It was now metal in appearance. It even felt heavier, but not so heavy that she couldn't swing it.

At that moment, she saw him looking at the skin from her arm in disgust, and then a look of evil triumph crossed it. James started to advance on her again. As he did, he said, "So you are one of those mutie freaks. Well, you better be a good little freak, or I will tell everyone what you are. Now prepare to put out."

It had been the last straw. Paige had figured out the truth when it came to James. He was rich, and figured he could get away with everything. Paige raised her now metallic arm up, and then repeatedly struck him with it. She wasn't going to be bullied. She wasn't going to be raped. She wasn't going to made a victim, or called a liar for accusing him of something he tried to do to her.

She had struck him so many times that his face was unrecognizable. When he let out a sound of pain, she hit him one last time. She killed her would be attacker that day, and realized that if anyone had found out, she would be in a lot of trouble.

Thoughts of that day still stayed with her to this day. The fact that the police were still looking for his body, as well as whomever must have abducted him. It was all part of the story she had concocted to keep people from thinking she killed him. Since his family was rich, and she was a mutant, she had no doubt that if his body was found, they would make her out to be some evil mutant who hates humans. They would have hidden the fact that he had raped most of the girls in school.

She still wasn’t sure if she had luck on her side when the figure had arrived, and helped her dispose of the body. While she figured that individual had initially had a nasty fate planned for her, she realized he had plans in motion that he could use her help with. He had been a mysterious savior for her, and she didn’t mind it. Still, his sudden appearances bothered her a little bit.

This time, however, she wasn’t surprised, since it was part of the reason for her walk today. She had received a phone call telling her he needed her help. She was waiting at the location she was told to wait at when he appeared out of thin air. This time, however, he looked a little worse for wear, as if something had clawed at his arms. She looked him over for a moment before asking, “What happened to you?”

Part of her had a feeling he wanted to lash out at her for asking that, but he held his tongue. She knew he needed her, and that Emplate, as he had first introduced himself to her, wasn’t one to act out rashly. He then looked out at the scene in front of them, and answered. “I am starting to pay the price for losing my one prize. It just so happened that it coincided with missing out on another prize.”

Paige worried for a moment. Had Emplate decided that she would replace this missing prize? While she knew nothing of the one he called his prize, she figured he called that one his prize for a reason linked to the mouths she had seen on his hands. While she did not want to be one of his food sources, she had found the idea of helping him acceptable. She looked at him, and asked, "And how do you want me to assist you in this?"

Emplate looked at Paige, and smiled. He knew this mutant girl had potential. He knew that when he saw her pummel the boy to death. She would make a great ally, as well as a perfect spy. He even felt she would embrace being a thrall. Willing ones were rare, no matter who was their master. He pulled out the device D.O.A. had put together, and handed it to her. "This device is a very special matter transporter. It should take you to within a mile of their location, and allow you to hide your identity as well."

He watched as she took the device, and studied it for a moment. After a few moments, he saw her tap the one button on the device. It was the button designed to hide her identity, and after a brief glow engulfed her body, he saw Paige Guthrie turn into a copy of his sister. Had he not known better, he would have sworn it was her. The disguise was identifiable by a bracelet he knew his sister would never wear.

He waited as Paige took a moment to check her reflection. As he expected, she gasped in shock, and as she turned to address him, the anger she expressed made the illusion seem more real. "What the hell is this?" He was relieved that she didn't use any negative words, since it would destroy the illusion.

He calmly answered the heated question, knowing that if she was as smart as he figured, Paige would understand entirely. "I am aware that your spying might be discovered, so I had as precaution taken. If they spot you, they will think you are my sister, and then, should your paths cross again, you will be in the clear. Plus, should they run across my sister, they will not trust her." As he figured, Paige had calmed down, and a calculating look crossed the face that looked like his sister's.

Paige had thought about what she just heard, and it did make sense. If she were to be discovered, they would assume her to be someone else, and since the person already existed, they wouldn't suspect her if she had to approach them out of disguise. She finally nodded, and said to Emplate, "I understand entirely. Now who am I looking for?"

She watch as Emplate pulled out a small envelope, and handed it to her. She opened it and pulled out two photos. The first was of a redheaded girl she didn't recognize. She then looked at the next picture, and she saw a face she remembered seeing somewhere else. It was possible that the boy in the picture was of someone that was in the public eye, but that just helped fuel her determination to find these two for him. She nodded, and then said, "Alright, I shall do my first check." She then went to activate the transporter.

As she did, Emplate made a final statement. "Get me their location as close as possible to minimize their chances of escape. If they are where I think they might be, I would not be surprised if they have an escape plan ready." She nodded, and pushed the button to transport to the location.

* * *

 

Around the same time, in one of the smaller towns in England, a young lavender skinned girl sat at a table in a room. It had been her room since her powers manifested, and thankfully she didn't have to deal with the hatred and scorn from people here. They were all in the same boat, so hatred made no sense. Hell, the matrons had been a lot nicer than her real parents had been.

There had been some nice things about her time at the orphanage, including the time one of the country's richest families, The Cales, came there. She had become enamored by the sight of their son, especially when his skin had started taking on a similar colour as her own. It turned out he was a mutant, and he could take on her look, and powers. In her mind, she could see them as a couple, and that thought usually put a smile on her face.

This day, however, led to a visit from one person she didn't expect to see. She had been surprised when the matron knocked on her door, and said, "Clarice, you have a visitor." Before she could say to let them in, she was surprised to see one of England's wealthiest humanitarian, Lord Cale, enter the room. She started to get to her feet to show respect, but the matron said, "You don't have to worry about that, dear."

To her relief, Lord Cale just smiled and said, “If anything, I should be the one showing you respect. I recall the impression you made on my son. He had told me you had a very powerful talent, if you learned to control it better.” She nodded with that, knowing that her power had great potential, if used in the right way. She had actually used it in the wrong way once, in a bit of self-defense.

That day brought a chill to her spine, since it had been when she came under attack from her own father. She had know for a long time that her father didn't like her because she was a mutant. That day, things came to head when he came after her with a knife. She had been lucky to see him coming after her, and tried to teleport him like she had herself. What happened instead was the opposite. Her powers seemed to have shattered reality, and in an instant, her father was in pieces. After that, she was careful never to use that power again.

That, however, got weighed against the fact that Lord Cale wanted to talk to her regarding her mutant power. She tried not to look him in the eyes, since she worried that what ever he wanted, her fear might make him not ask, especially if his son told him she had great power. “Yes, sir. My ability might have the potential to be powerful. I use it from time to time to get around the building quickly. Why would you need use of my powers?” Deep down, she hoped that whatever the need, it wasn’t something she found distasteful.

She was taken by surprise, however, when what he wanted was something she didn’t expect. “I would like your help finding my son.” She hadn’t heard anything about Richard Cale going missing. Since some of the others wouldn’t interact with her, she would spend some afternoons watching the news with the matrons. She hadn’t heard anything about this kind of thing.

Before she could ask, he seemed to read her mind. He didn’t smile, but he looked sad as he explained. “A little over a day and a half ago, my son had left our home to go on a walk. I’m afraid my wife had suggested something even I found uncomfortable involving another person we know. I know my son and I don’t get along, but I think he would have made the choice I agreed with regarding it. I don’t think he would have run away.”

She had never known about the tension between the two, but she had sensed something was coming between them. She wasn’t going to ask about that, though. What she was going to ask was why he was certain his son hadn’t run away. “Why don’t you think that, Sir? I know that if I were your child, I wouldn’t leave such a life behind.” Clarice was certain that she would be happier being a part of the Cale family, but not as a child of theirs. She found Richard Cale to be a very cute boy, especially when she saw him taking on her skin color.

She actually saw Lord Cale smile at that, and he let out a chuckle. “No, I don’t think you would. Richard wouldn’t do so unless he was forced to, or something else. I think that something else did happen. You see, overnight, someone had snuck into our one country home, and spent the night. We only know it happened because when they left, they triggered an alarm. This also coincided with a report of a missing young lady whom it was said suffered from her own delusions.”

That had gotten Clarice’s attention. She almost leaped out of her chair, wanting to find this madwoman. That was until she noticed that something on Lord Cale’s face seemed to hint that he seemed to deduce something about this young lady already. She kept control of her urge to rush off, and said, “What makes you say that, Sir?”

She watched as he appeared to think about something for a moment, and then responded. “When the police arrived at the building, they found evidence that my son’s bed had been slept in, and that his closet had been accessed. Also, near the one bathroom, a pile of odd straps had been on the floor. There was also signs that candles were used to light the hallways. Finally, the way the alarm was triggered was by using the exit from the house’s panic room.” With that last sentence, she saw him look at her, a look of certainty on his face. “I have a feeling the line about the young lady being delusional was a lie. I have a feeling my son is trying to protect the young lady, and for some reason, has decided to keep his parents out of the loop.”

Immediately, Clarice knew what she was being asked to do. She closed her eyes, and tried to focus on Richard Cale. She was going to have to try and teleport to where he was, and bring him back. She supposed she would have to figure a way to get the girl to her home, where ever that might be. She opened her eyes, and then said, “It may be tricky at first, sir. Since I don’t know where he might be, I’m going to have to try and focus on his appearance. You may have to narrow it down for me.”

She watched as he fished into his pockets, trying to find something. Since Lord Cale was like most parents, he had a photo of his son in his wallet. The downside, however, was that it was an old picture. She saw him look at it, and then put it back in his pocket. “Sadly, I don’t have a current photo. What I do know, however, is that the passage to the panic room leads to a special part of the Chunnel entrance. If I were to wager a guess, he might have gone to Paris. My company buildings have some apartments for visiting employees to use, but that can’t be certain, since he had some cash on hand.”

Clarice frowned, not liking the uncertainty. She had never used her powers for such a long distance, and with such a vague destination, she had a bad feeling she wouldn’t be able to find him on the first shot. Most likely, she was going to end up far away from Richard Cale, and no doubt out in the open. She would most likely collapse as well, since the more distance she covered, the more it sapped her stamina.

She sighed, knowing honesty would be the best policy here. “I can do my best, Sir. Just know this, I might not be able to let you know right away, and I may collapse after this first jump. If you want me to do this, give me about a day to return, and maybe another to recover from my return.”

To her surprise, he calmly nodded with a stoic look on his face. He then made a statement that really surprised her. “I understand. If that is the case, and you return safely, I will have the paperwork filled out to be a guardian for you.” While living in the Cale household would be good, she didn’t want to be adopted by them. If them being her guardians would mean that, she didn’t want it, at least not if there was a chance she could end up in a relationship with Richard. She could cross that bridge, however, when she came to it.

She nodded, and then closed her eyes again. She focused on everything she had learned about where Richard might be, as well as what he might look like. If she knew what the young lady might look like, it might help her more. Regardless, she had only a very general location in mind. She took a deep breath, and created a glowing purple portal. Once it was open, she opened her eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped through it.

When the portal disappeared from the orphanage, Lord Cale blinked, and then got up to leave. He knew he would have to wait until Clarice returned, but he could be patient about that. He would, however, get the paperwork underway. It was the least he could do to replay the lavender skinned girl to repay her.

* * *

 

In Paris, France, two people arrived as if out of nowhere. Neither had been observed, both for different reasons, but both had the same goal. They were both there to find Richard Cale and the girl he had rescued, Yvette. Fortune, thankfully, played a part in the drama, but not in a way that benefited everyone.

When Clarice arrived in Paris, she had lucked out in arriving at one of Paris’s many churches. A safe haven like that was perfect for her, since the people at that particular church did not view mutants in a negative way. It also wasn’t too far from the people she sought. It did, however, allow her to safely collapse and sleep to regain the energy to get back home.

Paige, on the other hand, appeared in a side alley near where the couple were located. It opened onto a busy street, full of shops, but it wasn’t too far from where her quarry was. She didn’t have much time to check, however, since she was certain she would be missed soon at home. What she did do, however, was start to look around, hoping to see either by chance.

That didn’t happen, since the two had managed to bring enough food with them to keep them in the little apartments for a few days. They were planning a trip out soon, however, since they would need costumes to hide their identities. They both knew that Emplate would eventually come looking for them in Paris. They both hoped that when it did happen, they would be on their way elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted on ComicVine, then on Fanfiction.net


End file.
